This Is Our Story
by Winddin Blue
Summary: Adventures are described as a bold hazardous action of an uncertain outcome. Well, maybe this can be counted as one then? Join us as we mess with the fellowship and bring chaos to Middle-Earth while trying to save the world. Snow will be thrown, faces will be slapped, egos will be crushed, and most importantly, couples will be shipped. Lovely day, isn't it?


**Chapter 1: Exploding Library Book**

* * *

><p><em>Winddin's POV<em>

"Xenna, do you mind hurrying up and finish eating that stupid ice cream? So that we can hurry up and go to the library before recess is over?" I groaned, as I laid my head on the table, cushioned slightly by my hands.

"Ok ok chill Winddin, I'm trying my best. The ice cream is freaking cold, how do you even expect me to finish it?" Xenna retorted, before plopping a big piece into her mouth, wincing slightly at the coldness of it.

"Ten more seconds Xen, or we're out of here without you." Ariel warned, glancing at her Ipad for the time. Though, Xenna just rolled her eyes and continued "savouring" her ice-cream. Yay, so much for threats.

"Callie and Louis are meeting us at the library straightaway right?" Myung asked, fiddling with her phone slightly and crossing her legs.

Ariel nodded briefly. "Yep. And ten seconds is up, Xen. Wanna share ice cream with me?" Grinning deviously, she tackled Xenna and grabbed a spoonful of ice cream. Within mere seconds, a large slab of ice cream was in her mouth, and being digested.

"Hey that ice cream is mine, k?" Xenna pouted, frowning as she peered at the few drops of chocolate liquids left in the container.

"Yeah yeah, let's go now..."

"Yay finally!"

"Yehet!"

* * *

><p>"Boo." I whispered into Callie's ear, grinning as she jumped slightly, before turning around and giving me a glare.<p>

"If I had screamed, and the librarian heard, we would be dead."

"Yeah but you didn't scream right? And I didn't die. So yay, we're all ok!" I grinned back, giving her a wink. Callie just snorted and returned back to her book, giving me a crooked smile.

"Oh my god Winddin, I found a Legolas book! Come and see!" Louis half-whispered, half-yelled, shoving a gigantic book in my hands. It was really huge, and apparently was a picture book about the first movie of The Lord Of The Rings. Right smack on top of the cover, was my awesome handsome prince Leggy. I swooned right there and then.

"OMG, I am so borrowing this book." I grinned, giving Louis a fangirling hug. "I love you Lou."

"Borrow this book? And kiss it to sleep?" Myung suggested, giving me a I-know-what-you're-thinking smile. I wiggled my eyebrows, giving her back a perverted look. "Totally."

"You and your hot guys..." Xenna mumbled.

"... Are totally awesome." I retorted back, ruffling my hair and giving her a smirk. Xenna just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Hehe, I know I'm awesome. Ariel, beside us with her nose buried deep inside a Chinese book, gave a loud snort as a retort, making Myung burst out laughing. Louis just rolled her eyes and smirked at me good-naturedly.

And then the book I was holding exploded.

Exploded, as in literally exploded. It seemed as though time was frozen, as the hot melted pieces of the book floated around us. I stared wide-eyed at this paranormal display of activity, wondering what the hell was happening. Before I could even scream, or yell, or just do anything, a force was already taking me inside the book.

Then, in just one split second, the book was pieced back perfectly, taking us along with it.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person's POV<em>

The librarian of the school library walked up to the lone book laying on the floor. Shaking her head, she picked it up and dusted the imaginary dust off.

"Students nowadays..." Grumbling to herself, she then placed the book onto the proper shelf. As she returned to her office, an eerie silence hang over the whole library. The once loud voices of the six friends could no longer be heard.

All was quiet.

* * *

><p>In a palace with a patch of soft grass, lay six girls. All six of them stirred at the same time, blinking and trying to clear their heads. They soon realized that many different men had surrounded them, and was now peering at them out of curiosity.<p>

"Oh shit."


End file.
